no se como decirlo pero creo que te quiero
by appo nine sabot
Summary: ellos se aman pero que piensa el uno del otro? bolt x mittens
1. una vuelta por el granero

era un mediodia tranquilo en casa de penny, los humanos habian salido a pasear y la casa estaba con tres mascotas, diferentes, pero todos amigos.  
mittens estaba caminando un poco por la casa cuando por la ventana ve ese enorme granero en el patio nunca habia entrado ahi y le dio un poco de curiosidad,salio por el patio, llego hasta sus puertas y vio el interior del lugar, una gran edificacion de madera de dos pisos la que se notaba llevaba un buen tiempo sin pisarse, ella se quedo viendo el interior desde la puerta hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz,  
la de bolt

Bolt- hola mittens- este le habia llegado por atras y ella no se habia dado cuenta por lo que se sobresalto con el saludo

Mittens- bolt no hagas eso casi me infarto- decia tratando de estabilizarse

Bolt- lo siento no quize asustarte- le dijo mientras recorria el granero con la mirada- que es este lugar?

Mittens- es un granero

Bolt- y para que es?

Mittens-(a este tipo le falta cultura dijo pensando) es para guardar plantaciones y animales grandes, pero parece que hace mucho que nadie viene

ambos entraron y caminaron un rato por el lugar, hasta que llegan a una gran pila de paja iluminada un por suave rayo de sol y mittens no resistio la tentacion de ver que tan comodo podia ser recostarse ahi

Bolt- que haces?

Mittens- dicen que dormir en esto es muy comodo solo quiero ver si es cierto- esta se acosto en la parte que era iluminada por ese tibio sol, se estiro un poco, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar- esto es... simplemente... maravilloso- decia con placer y jubilo

Bolt- en serio?

Mittens- ven y verificalo

el perro fue cerca de mittens y se recosto un poco por arriba de donde estaba acostada y corroboro las palabras de aquella hermosa gata

Bolt- esto se siente muy bien- decia con goso

Mittens- tu lo has dicho chico- decia con cada vez mas placer- tu lo has dicho- la gata se sentia excelentemente, su pelo sentia una suavidad exquisita, era como el momento perfecto en el lugar perfecto, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por bolt

Bolt- mittens... mittens- le dijo suavemente pero la felina estaba profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos- mittens estas rcostada sobre mi

esto la hizo reaccionar de inmediato y lo certifico, esa suavidad era el pelo de bolt, el no parecia molesto, es mas le gustaba pero ella salio de ahi inmediatamente y corrio hacia la puerta, bolt trato de detenerla pero sigui corriendo, cuando mittens llego a la salida se escabullo detras del porton y dejo que bolt siguiera de largo para perderlo, cuando este estaba a una distancia considerable volvio a la paja y se lamento un poco, lloro ligeramente y despues se quedo dormida

CONTINUARA 


	2. una leccion extraña

bolt busco por todo el jardin y al no encontrar a mittens ahi fue hacia la casa,  
entro por la cocina y cruzo la sala donde estaba rhino viendo la tele a quien le pregunto

Bolt- rhino no has visto a mittens aqui?

Rhino- no creo que esta afuera

esto lo confundio aun mas pero siguio buscando por la casa, al no encontrarla se fue a la cama de penny (la habitacion de ella fue el ultimo lugar que reviso)  
y se puso a pensar que paso en el granero

Bolt pensando- por que salio corriendo de esa forma si no estaba enojado?, talvez la incomode... no, me lo hubiera dicho tampoco pude asustarla, sera que ella.  
no queria estar conmigo por algo mas serio? o quizas sienta algo por mi pero no sabe como decirlo... igual que yo

casi de inmediato bolt recordo el posible "porque" de eso lo cual ocurrio hace mucho tiempo cuando viajaba con mittens y rhino

flashback

era apreoximadamente las cinco de la tarde posiblemente en colorado (para los que no estan familiarizados con la geografia estado unidense esto es al noroeste basicamente en la pelicula de bolt la parte donde hay nieve) bolt habia bajado del tren para ver un poco y mittens se quedo en el bagon esperandolo hasta que este volvio

Bolt- mittens ven un momento

Mittens- que pasa?

Bolt- quiero darte algo

Mittens- en serio que es?- dijo con alegria

Bolt- es una sorpresa

la gata bajo y fue llevada hacia la estacion bolt le habia tapado los ojos con una pata para darle un mejor efecto, cuando quito su pata mittens miro para todos lados su amigo le se alo con la mirada hacia el suelo de madera y ella vio con inmensa alegria una bola de estambre, paralizada de felicidad bolt empujo esta bola la cual mittens persiguio y sin importar el frio o el lugar jugo con esa bola como si se tratara de una cachorrita con su primer juguete, se notaba como queria ese tipo de cosas

Bolt- te gusta?

Mittens- me fascina es la mejor cosa que pudiste haberme dado- decia sin detenerse, dos minutos despues ella se detuvo y solo penso en agradecerle aun mas a bolt con la misma alegria- gracias muchas gracias bolt- llena de emocion fue hacia el y para sorpresa de ambos mittens lo beso en la boca por masomenos dos segundos, ella reacciono primero al ver la cara de asombro del can-  
bolt lo siento mucho no quise hacer eso por favor perdoname- decia desesperada

Bolt- que fue eso?- decia con duda

Mittens- que cosa?

Bolt- eso que me hiciste en la boca

Mittens- besarte?

Bolt- para que es por que lo hiciste?- pregunto con insertidumbre

Mittens- no sabes que es un beso?- decia con asombro

Bolt- no nose

mittens trataba de entender por todas las formas como es que alguien esta tan perdido de la realidad como para no saber lo que es un beso, aunque tratandose de bolt el no podria saber que es un semaforo por lo que tuvo que explicarle

Mittens- un beso es una forma de expresar cari o, hay muchas formas de besar no siempre en la boca,  
nunca te dieron un beso?

Bolt- creo que si penny me be-sa-ba la cabeza a veces, pero por que tu me besaste en la boca

la gata tomo aire, se armo de valor y continuo la leccion

Mittens- por que es la maxima forma de expresar afecto- le dijo con voz tierna al perro que parecia comprender- pero eso fue desmedido no quise hacerlo en serio

Bolt- no te preocupes, no fue tan malo tus labios tienen sabor rico- la pobre no sabia donde meterse-  
me ense as a hacer eso?

Mittens- besar en la boca?- pregunto exsaltada

Bolt- si

eso si que era inesperado pero simplemente ambos aceptaron

Mittens- muy bien lo intentare tu solo quedate quieto y sabras cuando empezar

ella se sento en frente y cerca de bolt y acerco sus labios a escazos milimetros de los suyos, bolt se dejo besar, saboreaba aquel gusto que sentia cuando ella lo beso pero de esta forma se sentia mejor, el entro lentamente en juegocordinando sus labios con los suyos y ambos se abrazaron ligeramente al cabo de dos minutos se separaron

Bolt- puedo intentarlo yo?

Mittens- claro

ella esperaba que por ser su primera vez no le saliera del todo asi que simplemente se quedo quieta y se dejo besar, para su sorpresa el habia aprendido bien, demasaiado bien esa sensacion era inexplicable parecia amor sin amar o talvez si habia algo, con lentitud mittens abrazo a bolt y se quedaron bien juntos hasta que se separaron a tomar aire

Bolt- como lo hice?

Mittens- como el mejor

al rato se separaron y volvieron al tren

fin del flashback

de vuelta en la realidad bolt se le ocurrio una nueva teoria

Bolt pensando- si ella queria estar conmigo pero sintio que era indevido, yo la quiero y estoy casi seguro que ella tambien a mi pero como averiguarlo- medito unos segundos- ya se

CONTINUARA 


	3. el plan de bolt

cuando mittens desperto el sol estaba casi oculto y depues de estirarse un poco fue a la casa,temia ante la reaccion de bolt por lo que cuando fue a cenar no pronuncio palabra alguna, bolt se dio cuenta de su estado y puso en marcha su plan

Bolt- mittens- la gata no respondio- vamos no te pongas asi que pasa, por que saliste corriendo de esa forma?

Mittens- es que...- tomo aire- no crei que fuera correcto y.. dimplemente me fui-  
termino apenada

Bolt- no te preocupes tampoco fue tan malo

Mittens- en serio?

Bolt- si es mas, esta noche po que no duermes junto a mi- ella vasilo un poco y al final contesto con alegria

Mittens- si por que no

cuando terminaron de comer y era hora de dormir mittens acurruco su cuerpo con el de bolt,  
la suavidad de los pelajes de ambos los hacia sentir muy bien, tanto que se quedaron un buen rato despiertos

Bolt- oye mittens

Mittens- si bolt

Bolt- necesito tu ayuda

Mittens- dime- dijo mientras se paro en frente de el

Bolt- creo que encontre a la chica indicada- dijo suavemente para no alterarla mucho

Mittens- en serio?- dijo con una mezcla de asombro y alegria, a pesar de que lo amaba le alegro que su amigo conociera a su posible alma gemela

Bolt- si y quisiera que me ayudaras a repasar lo de los besos

Mittens- estas seguro?

Bolt- realmente lo ncesito- le dijo con toda franquesa

Mittens- esta bien

ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, se quedaron quietos a escazos centimetros, acercaron sus bocas y a ultimo momento cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por la leccion, esos increibles cinco minutos parecieron una vida entera, ambos sentia el gusto de sus labios pero se limitaban aunque la intencion de bolt era medir la pasion de mittens, por lo que la abrazo un poco mas fuerte provocando que esta se estimulara y le demostrara pasion, a los cinco minutos se detuvieron

Bolt- que tal lo hice?

Mittens- como el mejor- el reacciono con gracia al ser esto lo mismo que le dijo mittens la primera vez-  
y quien es la afortunada?

Bolt- no la conoces

Mittens- con que letra empieza su nombre?

Bolt- m- la gata se exalto un poco y insistio con la segunda

Mittens- y la segunda letra?

Bolt- i- le dijo a la oreja con una voz y cara romantica

mittens callo en que bolt se enamoro de ella lo que la lleno de una alegria enorme que disimulo muy bien

Mittens- y como es?- con una voz tranquila y amorosa

Bolt- negra con un poco de blanco, un poco mas peque a que yo, con unos ojos verdes como la hierba pero tan brillantes como la esmeralda y sus labios son increiblemente exquisitos- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella un poco- y tu tienes un amado?

Mittens- pues si, es blanco, mas grande que yo con unos ojos marrones adorables y aunque esta aprendiendo besa como un dios- dijo mientras esta se acerco a bolt

Bolt- lo amas?

Mittens- solo si el me ama a mi

Bolt- entonces si lo amas

ambos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro y se besaron con una pasion increiblemente enorme, solo pensaban en estar el uno con el otro en esa noche donde el amor dijo presente, aquel explosivo y poderoso beso duro diez minutos y desde entonces el amor mutuo rigio sus vidas.

FIN 


End file.
